The Difference Between Dreams and Reality
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: Her and I were born to love each other, fated to meet, and ultimately destined to separate. Ironic how some things can come a little too late.


****

The Difference Between Dreams and Reality

Summary: Her and I were born to love each other, fated to meet, and ultimately destined to separate. Ironic how some things can come a little too late.

****

Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter.

xxx

Some deem that destiny and fate are linked. Others think that there is a reason for everything. Some have the belief that things that happen are supposed to happen. Some even go as far as to say that fate and destiny are one in the same. Then, of course, there are those that believe that there is no fate or destiny, that it is the choices we make every day that effect our lives.

I wish I could say I was one of those types of people, that don't believe in fate, like she is, but I'm not. I believe that things happen for a reason, no matter how twisted, and unexplained the circumstances and situations are.

I think was always in love with her, just never knew it.

First year, I saved her from a troll with a bit of dumb luck, and some idiocy that I never knew I was capable of. Ron, her, and I were inseparable after that. She, in return, solved the last riddle before the chamber with the Sorcerer's Stone within it, enabling me to stop Voldemort from rising again.

Second year, she was petrified. I thought I was going to go nutters that year. She was the one who found out what the creature with in the Chamber of Secrets was, so that I could go kill it, and save Hogwarts, just as I had always done.

Third year was a funny year. Her and Ron fought about their pets, while I stood there watching. She helped me save Sirius, even though I had taken Ron's side a bit more than hers. We also had saved Buckbeak.

Fourth year, she was the only one who believed I hadn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire. She helped me with the tasks, and with my studies. There were those ruddy articles about us being a couple, but nevertheless, she still stood by me, no matter what anyone said.

Fifth year, we went to the Ministry to save Sirius. I think she knew it was a trap, yet still came with me anyways. I almost lost her that day, as I did Sirius. I should have realized it then, that I was in love with her, but of course, being as dense as I was then, I didn't.

Sixth year she helped me cope with Sirius's death. I knew it was stressing for her at times, since I was acting like a bloody prat, but she was still there, and never gave up. In return, when we found out her parents died, I was there for her. That was probably the hardest year for her.

Seventh year was when the final showdown happened. Ron and her of course were there, but in the end, it came down to me and him, and as I threw my last curse at him, that would be the result of his death, I realized that I was in love with her. You'd think I would be happy about this, but I wasn't. There were two VERY important problems standing in the way.

The first being she was dating my best friend.

The second being I was involved with said best friend's younger sister.

It didn't work out the way her and I had planned. I had told her once, the night we returned from the battle, and got the shock of a lifetime.

She loved me too.

Yet, again there was another problem.

Ron had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. Compelled by Ron, I don't think I would have broken up with Ginny then either.

That was the first time we kissed. She had tears down her cheeks, and I was pretty sure my eyes were full of despair. I did the only thing I could think of doing at the time, so I kissed her.

We had made love that night as well, silently promising ourselves to each other, inevitably knowing that this would never happen again, and that we would never speak of it.

So, I'm sitting here now, six months after the defeat of Voldemort, six months after Ron had proposed to her, six months after we had declared our feelings, and six months after we had consummated it, watching Hermione slip the ring, that sealed them together as man and wife, on to Ron's finger.

My eyes were downcast, and suddenly drawn to a piece of glittering gold on my left hand.

My wedding ring.

I too, had gotten married, three months ago, and only now realized what must have been going through Hermione's mind at my own wedding. I was jerked out of my thoughts, as Ginny placed a hand on mine, and rubbed her thumb in small circles over it. She smiled at me, and turned her attention back to Ron.

I gaze over to the couple too, but not at Ron. My eyes are solely on Hermione, and just as if she knew I was staring, she looks up, and our eyes lock. A hidden emotion, is revealed to me, and I swallow back hard.

It doesn't seem fair, that the two of us will now have to fall into this charade of contentment, and fallacy. Neither of us wanted it, yet we were made to have it because of promises, and late realizations.

She has my heart, and will be the one I think of, even when I'm with Ginny, and I know I have her heart in return, and that I'll be the one she imagines, when she's with Ron.

We were born to love each other, fated to meet, and ultimately destined to separate, leaving us to wish that our fantasies and dreams were our realities and lives.

****

xxx

Author's Note - I hope you all enjoyed this piece of sorrow. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
